Vehicles undergo a variety of information exchange periods during their lifecycle. Some of these information exchange periods are brought on by accidents, sales, or the eventual destruction of the vehicle. Managing the vehicle life cycle process involves multiple participants exchanging a variety of information. The number of interactions between these parties means the parties have to provide and validate information. Theses interactions often occur between businesses and consumers, or businesses and other businesses. However, using conventional techniques, managing the vehicle life cycle may include several drawbacks.